


Mouth Agape

by LikeHufflepuffs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Captain gang, Fluff, Fukunaga and Sugawara become besties, I'm not saying anything about Sawamura & Kuroo so have fun figuring out their relationship, Kuroo likes kissing his best friends, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nekomata is a shipper, Open Relationships, Panic Attacks, Sawamura is very confused, Sugawara is a prankster with Fukunaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeHufflepuffs/pseuds/LikeHufflepuffs
Summary: Hinata Shouyou and the other members of the Karasuno High Volleyball team have decided to go to Tokyo for a week. Because of the very short notice they're forced to pair up with members from the volleyball team at Nekoma High and sleep at that members house... Who knows what could happen?





	1. fly high across the sky

Hinata stares at his teams banner and is once again reminded of his very short statue. He wishes he could actually fly. Soar above his enemy’s head and deliver the ball on the other side of the net regardless of the presence of an iron wall. Yes, Kageyama’s tosses have made this possible without needing to fly but the thought doesn’t stop crossing his mind. Hinata snorts, why does he even think about these what-if-situations. He knows it’s not possible so he shouldn’t dwell on it.

He stuffs his lunch box wrapped in a(”It’s my sisters!”)printed piece of cloth in his backpack. They just finished a practice match against Nekoma High and Shimizu-senpai had brought the banner because she wanted the boys to feel at home in the strange environment called Tokyo. Technically they were supposed to enjoy their spring break at this very moment but when coach Nekomata had realized they hadn’t planned any activities yet he quickly invited them over for a week full of volleyball, saying every member of their team could sleep at a member of his team’s house. Of course there were some problems with who would be paired with who but after Shimizu-senpai had offered to look for the best possible pairing (”this is a week for learning from each other after all..”), everyone agreed it would be a good idea.

Hinata sighed, he wished they could actually sleep at a hotel. He hadn't heard who his housemate would be yet but he shivered from the thought of Kuroo shoving ice down his t-shirt because he had been snoring too loud. Not that he snored. If only coach Ukai had sent the invite a little sooner..

"What's wrong?" Hinata jumped at the sudden face that appeared before him.

"LEV DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT"

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to." He rubbed at the place Hinata butted heads with him. "Ouch."

Hinata's face turned red and he swiftly bowed, "I'M SORRY I HIT YOUR FACE I DIDN-" He was interrupted by a pat on his head. It was Sawamura-senpai. "We were looking for you, don't leave us behind next time, okay? They're going to announce who sleeps with who." 

Hinata blushed, not only at the Sawamura who had no idea his last sentence had a double meaning but also at the reason he had ran back to the gymnasium. He had left his lunch box in the changing room and didn't want the others to find out that that monstrosity belonged to him. It would only supply the theory from Tanaka- and Nishinoya-senpai that Hinata was actually a middle schooler and he definitely did not want to hear the jokes they would make about it... So he had suddenly turned around to run his way back at full speed leaving the group of students and coaches stunned. Even Kageyama was too confused as to why Hinata would do that to run after him, calling "THAT WAS A FALSE START YOU CHEATING DUMBASS". 

"Sorry, I forgot something."

"That's fine, but say something next time okay?" Hinata nodded, thanking God for the fact that he didn't question him any further, and they continued on their journey with Lev following them close behind.

 

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked when they reunited with the group. "Suddenly pissed your pants or something?"

Hinata stuck out his tongue and could hear Sawamura-senpai sigh beside him.

"Let's just continue with what you were about to say. We're all here now."

The coaches looked at each other and nodded at the 3rd year Captain. Coach Ukai revealed a paper sheet that had hid in his back-pocket. "Okay if everyone could stay focused for a while? I don't want to have to say this twice. Or thrice, knowing you all. We'll now name the person you're paired up with. You'll go home with that person and tomorrow we'll rendezvous at the gym at 8 am." He could hear a couple people groan, "Okay here we go, Sawamura, you're paired up with Kuroo. Shimizu thought you two could best influence each other, especially because you two are both captains. Sugawara you and Shouhei Fukunaga are a pair. Yaku, you're partnered with Nishinoya. Try talking to each other about defense techniques. Both of you have very different styles but it could help with thinking of new ways to improve your volleyball. Yamamoto is paired with Tanaka,-" 

"OI CITY BOY" Tanaka screamed enthusiastically.

Coach Ukai sighed but couldn't hold back a grin and continued on, "Azumane and Shibayama, Shimizu thinks you both have a similair personality so you could get a good friend out of this. Inuoka is paired up with Tsukishima. Ennoshita and Teshiro, Nekomata and I think that you two could greatly motivate each other so try to be friendly with each other, alright?" The two nod and smile at each other. 

"Okay moving on, Haiba you're paired up with Yamaguchi" Hinata could see the surprise on both of their faces, Lev probably thought he was going to be paired up with Hinata. He actually suspected so too. "Kai, you're partner is Narita. And last but not least, Kozume and Hinata. Okay now don't panic, I know that's not everyone." He glanced at Kageyama and Kinoshita. "That's because Nekoma has two less members than us. I've talked with Nekomata about this and we've decided to pair you, Kageyama, with Sugawara and Fukunaga and Kinoshita with Teshiro and Ennoshita. That's mostly because Fukunaga and Teshiro happen to have larger houses than the others." He sighed, clearly glad that he was finally finished, "Let's hope both of our teams learn some useful things because of this. Okay now go home and sleep! Don't stay up til 4 like the last time something like this happened, okay?" He glared at the kids. Hinata chuckled at the faces of the students from Nekoma High. They probably thought he was going to murder them if they didn't listen.. (What probably would happen considering Coach Ukai's ways of punishment were... terrifying.. to say the least.)

“Shit” Hinata realized. He was so involved with thinking how everyone would interact with each other (especially because not everyone knew each other that well) that he completely forgot to remember who he was paired up with. Good job me. Great beginning of the week. He felt someone tug on his sleeve. 

“Kuroo is going to walk with us for a bit.”

Hinata blinked a couple of times before he realized what Kenma was talking about. “Oooooooooooh” he stammered, his eyes glistening with excitement. Kenma frowned when Hinata started walking hoppingly beside him but didn’t say anything. If anything, he was probably happy he was paired up with Hinata. Any other guy would have been a pain. Hinata was probably one of the only guys at Karasuno’s team that could understand his moods and when to and when not to speak to him. Kuroo came up from behind Hinata and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kuroo raised his eyebrow at Kenma, he knew the guy’s facial expressions better than anyone and hadn’t seen that look in a while. He grinned. “Well Hinata, aren’t you happy you paired up with Kenma? Now you can spend more time with me too.”

Hinata didn’t respond, he was still hopping and completely immersed in his own world of happiness because he and Kenma would finally spend some time together again.

Kuroo sighed, “Damn, guess I’m not interesting enough.”

“Wait up!” A voice shouted behind them.

They all turned around -except Hinata who was still too busy hopping up and down- to find a red-faced Sawamura with two bags of luggage. One belonging to him and one to Hinata. He had probably left that in the gym as well. 

“Hey budbud, always the goody-two-shoes aren’t ya?” Kuroo grinned while throwing an arm around his pal. 

“Well someone has to do it.” Sawamura responded with a smile, ignoring the nickname Kuroo gave him on purpose. He threw one of the bags to Hinata, who catched before it could touch the ground.

“Thanks” Hinata mumbled quitely with a slightly red face as well, he had finally realized a new person had joined their group. He looked around. They were probably the last ones to go home, the others had already left. They were probably tired from practice and curious about how the night would turn out. Hinata looked at his legs. He had to say that he was feeling pretty tired as well. Coach Nekomata had him practicing saves with Yaku, Shibayama and Nishinoya for 3 hours before the actual practice match began. It was probably because in their own matches Hinata had suddenly shown a huge talent for it. Coach Ukai had talked to him about him maybe taking over as a libero when Nishinoya would leave the team. Hinata (of course) had said that he would want to take the place of Azumane, not Nishinoya. But the coach had said that he should think about it and not immediately repel the idea.  
He sighed and looked at the night sky that was polluted because of the brightness of the city. He knew Coach Ukai had only said that because he had a lot of ‘potential’ but he couldn’t help but think that he’d only said it because Hinata was one of the shortest members of the team, the one who they could miss when it came to an air battle…

“Hinata?” He looked down to find three worried faces looking at him. 

“Sorry, just a bit tired.” He quickly responded and continued to walk next to Kenma.

Kuroo glanced at Sawamura and noticed he wasn’t convinced about Hinata’s excuse either. Well, just more stuff to talk about tonight, he thought.


	2. money often costs too much

Kageyama frowned at the small group in the distance. Kuroo had clung an arm around Sawamura and whispered something in his ear. But that’s not why he was uncomfortable. Hinata was silent. Yes, he wasn’t near them enough to be able to hear them but normally Hinata would talk so loud that it would be possible. Now he was just walking next to Kenma, silently. As if he had more important things to worry about than finally being able to spend more time with a good friend. 

Kageyama looked at his feet, was it his fault? He hadn’t throw that many tosses at him, but that was because he felt like Azumane had a better chance at scoring today. Everyone was just too focused on Hinata (which was a good thing, Hinata was one of the best decoys he had ever seen but it just left him thinking..) But then again, if he had thrown some more tosses at him they probably would have been stopped and Hinata would’ve been even more depressed. Or was it something else that was causing it? Kageyama’s eyes widened, no that couldn’t be-

“Tobio?” He flinched at the sudden use of his first name. “Finally, a reaction.” Sugawara sighed but smiled warmly. “What is going on with you today? First you freeze during the warm-up and now this?” Kageyama’s face flushed with embarrassment. Suga was one of the only persons on the team that knew about his.. condition. And he definitely liked to tease him about it. “I just..” He looked at Fukunaga in the distance, he was waiting for them to go home together. “It’s probably nothing.” he added. 

“Know that I’m here for you if you want to talk about it though. It’s not good to keep these type of things inside.”

“I know, it’s just.. I’m not sure.”

Sugawara yawned, “Well then! Let’s get going, Fukunaga is probably freezing his ass off.”

Kageyama nodded and followed Sugawara but he could feel that his subconscious wanted to do something else. He treated the small group to one last glance, was this really okay?

 

When they arrived at Fukunaga’s house he could see Sugawara’s surprisement. 

“There’s no way that that’s your house” Kageyama said, staring at the house that was at least twice as big as his own.

Fukunaga blushed lightly. Everytime he brought someone over they would react the same way, especially people who didn’t know what his parents did for a living. 

“Now I get why you have to sleep over with two pain in the asses!” Sugawara laughed.   
Fukunaga smiled, “Poor me.”

Kageyama wondered if the big house was the only reason they were paired up together. He definitely felt like there was a good potential for friendship between the silent Fukunaga and straight-forward Sugawara. 

“Tobio? You coming?” Fukunaga and Sugawara were standing in the doorway already, looking at the boy as if he was a dog that refused to listen to his owners.

“Don’t call me that.” He mumbled while swiftly getting inside the house. 

“Hmm, you prefer Tobi-chan?” Kageyama let out a scowl and wanted to chase Sugawara til his legs would give out but he reminded himself that his own legs would give out before he could even reach the next room. Damn, the coaches were hard on them today. 

Sugawara chuckled when he realized Kageyama was too tired to do anything about it.

“Woah, it’s already 8 pm.” Fukunaga said. Sugawara glanced at his watch, “Huh, you’re right. Did practice take up that much time?” Fukunaga shrugged. 

“Let’s just eat and go to bed.” Fukunaga said, “I feel like I could pass out any minute.” 

“Damn right.” Sugawara said, “Where can we leave the bags?” 

“You can take them up to my room in a bit.” He answered, “If you’re comfortable sleeping there of course.”

Sugawara gave him a sheepish look, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Fukunaga’s face turned red and he was about to say something before Kageyama interrupted him. “Can I sleep there as well?”

Fukunaga blinked, “Sure.”

“Mind showing me where your room’s at then?” Kageyama yawned, he wanted to take a nap before dinner. He probably didn’t have to prepare the meal anyway because he wasn’t one of the best cooks. He still shivered whenever he had to think of the Shrimp-Incident that had occurred during camp last year.

Fukunaga looked at Sugawara first to check if it was okay and went up the stairs, urging Kageyama to follow him. Kageyama almost fell asleep when Fukunaga explained where the bathroom was if he wanted to take a shower. After about 10 minutes, he had laid down his futon, cushion and sleeping bag and was snorring loudly. 

Sugawara sighed when Fukunaga came down, “He fell asleep didn’t he?”

Fukunaga nodded.

“The little shit.. Let’s just get dinner ready then, or are your parents planning on cooking the meal?” 

“Well actually…” Fukunaga scratched his cheek, “They’re away on a business trip, they were planning on taking me as well but then Coach Nekomata called and convinced them we would be able to take care of everything ourselves.”

“Oh.” Sugawara said, “Is that why you asked if we were comfortable sleeping in your room?”

Fukunaga nodded again, probably glad to have an excuse.

“Look, I get that you’re worried about Kageyama being gay and all but honestly? You’re not his type. Gay guys are not attracted to every guy on the planet alright?”

Fukunaga’s face turned bright pink,  
“I wasn’t talking about that!”

Sugawara stared at the boy, “You weren’t?”

“No!!” Fukunaga almost screamed, “I didn’t even know he was gay!”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “He literally uses a rainbow towel.”

Fukunaga looked at his feet, “That doesn’t automatically mean someone’s gay..”

“Yeah, but it gives a hint.” Sugawara sighed, “Why did you ask if we were comfortable sleeping in your room then?”

Fukunaga’s face turned even more pink and he mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom and attempted to run away from the glaring Suga, hiding his face in his hands. Of course Suga had expected this to happen, being used to the Karasuno High first years, and grabbed his collar before he could flee the conversation. Suga freezed when he saw Fukunaga’s face. Tear strokes framed the normally unresponsive boy’s features.

“Shit, Fukunaga I’m sorry-” Suga was interrupted by Fukunaga’s arms surrounding him. He drowned in the scent of the 17-year-old. Suga was about to ask why he was hugging him but when he felt the boy trembling against him he just placed his arms on Fukunaga’s back, rubbing his hands in comforting circles. “It’s alright, I’m here.” he spoke in a soft voice. The boy nestled his face in his neck. Suga shivered at the skin to skin contact but couldn’t bring himself to ask Fukunaga to stop. Instead he just stared at Fukunaga’s wavy hair, wondering why this situation had surfaced in the first place.

When Kageyama woke up from his nap and went downstairs, he found the two still tangled together. They quickly stopped hugging when they realized they had a visitor and Kageyama noticed Fukunaga’s puffy eyes. Good job Suga. One day in and you already got someone to cry in your arms. Typical.

“I’m making noodles!” Suga quickly said before leaving for the kitchen.

Fukunaga just stared at Kageyama.

“What's wrong? Is there something on my face?” He asked, not completely polite.

Fukunaga shook his head, “It’s nothing. I hope”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try different perspectives so you could see the situation at the other guys' houses. The characters we'll be following around will be Hinata and Kenma, Koruu and Sawamura and the Suga-squad. I'm going to add in some Ukai/Takeda later, just be patient :). For the others I'm not sure yet, maybe I'll decide to write a new book about what's happening with them but that's all in the future. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm planning to write a lot of shorter ones so that way I'll update regularly. Bye for now!


	3. "I believe in you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi completely misunderstand what Kuroo is saying

“What’s that sound?” Sawamura asks when they arrive at Kuuro’s apartment after leaving Hinata and Kenma in the care of Kenma’s parents. 

Kuroo shrugs and unlocks the door, not hesitating when stepping inside. “Kuroo you’re careless.” Sawamura says, a little afraid. Kuroo grins, “Who breaks in into a high-school student’s apartment these days? We’re the last people they would rob.” He throws his sneakers on the floor next to his backpack and stretches his arms. “Plus I have a good lock on the door, didn’t leave any windows open and I live on the 5th floor. There’s literally nothing to worry about.” He yawns while Sawamura takes off his shoes and puts them down next to Kuuro’s. “Besides,” Kuroo continues while walking down the hallway, “the only persons who have a key beside me are..” he opens a door and chuckles, “Found you.”

Sawamura could hear a cheerful laugh, “Wipe that smug look on your face and join us.” he could hear someone else say. He quickly walked over and peaked his head into the room. It took a little time before his eyes adjusted to the dark but when they did he couldn’t believe them. Bokuto and Akaashi were lying on the bed, Bokuto had his hand up Akaashi’s shirt and Sawamura saw a couple hickies on the exposed skin on his neck. They must have been passionately making out because they were close to gasping for air. Akaashi’s eyes widened when he realized who was standing next to Kuroo. “No way” he muttered. Bokuto seemed to realize something was off and also glanced at the doorway. “Daichi? What are you doing here?”

Kuroo put his arm around him, “Sawamura is here for practice this week, don’t think you can steal him from me.” Sawamura’s face went completely red just thinking about what Akaashi and Bokuto had been up to. “I’m getting some water.” He mumbled and escaped from Kuroo’s grip. 

After Sawamura had gone Akaashi spoke up curiously, “Sawamura is actually here for practice?” Kuroo nodded. “You know what, you’re free to play with him too but I’m not sure we have the time for that. We have a busy schedule.” Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other wide-eyed, shrugged and continued making out while Bokuto fondled with his shirt. “Little shits, wait for me will you.” Kuroo jumped onto the bed next to Akaashi and started sucking on his earlobe, his hands discovering his nipples and the sweet sounds of Akaashi’s moans muffled by Bokuto’s lips.

Meanwhile Sawamura was having a minor panic attack in Kuroo’s kitchen. It wasn’t that he was homophobic, it was just a little sudden. It was the same when he suddenly found out two of his childhood friends had started dating and were getting married in the near future. He just wasn’t someone who liked surprises. He did the breathing exercises the school therapist had taught him and felt everything go back to normal. He sighed, luckily he could stop himself in time. He had felt an episode coming up and the last time that happened he had spent the entire day in the nurse’s office, too scared to do anything.

He needed something to do before his thoughts would come back and decided to start cooking dinner. It would keep his mind of things and he was getting hungry. He decided on a simple but practical vegetable stew, hoping Kuroo had enough ingredients. He opened the fridge, bingo. Cabbage, mushrooms, squash... He could make Nabemono! His entire mood made a 180 degrees turn, Nabemono was one of his favorite things to eat and it was really healthy as well! Humming, he began slicing the vegetables, following all the steps just like his mother would do. 

He was about to deck the table when Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi came in the room, all hot and flustered. Bokuto’s lips curled up when he saw the stew shimmering on the furnace, “I told you guys I smelled something!” Akaashi sighed at the bouncy mess labelled his boyfriend but couldn’t help but soften his eyes. “It indeed smells delicious.” he added. “That’s our Daichi for you.” Kuroo grinned, already looking forward to the meal.

“Akaashi, could you get the bowls for me? Kuroo, please fetch the spoons. Bokuto..” Daichi paused for a second, “...give me a hug?” he offered. He felt guilty that he didn’t trust Bokuto to do the tasks but he felt like Bokuto would miserably fail completing them and have a bad mood for the rest of the evening.

“Smooooth.” Kuroo said, furiously wiggling his eyebrows. Of course Sawamura ignored him. Bokuto smiled and threw his arms around Sawamura’s waist. It felt oddly intimate. Sawamura hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually Bokuto had to let go because Akaashi and Kuroo were waiting, “I’ll make up for letting go later.” He said with a wink. Sawamura blinked, not knowing what to do with this information. “S-sure”

As expected of Sawamura, the stew tasted amazing. “Oh my god, you’re so moving in with me when we graduate.” mumbled the satisfied Kuroo. Akaashi hummed in agreement. “I’m glad you all liked it.” Sawamura said with a smile, it felt amazing to know that you were good at something you invested so much time in. They looked at Bokuto, who had fallen asleep as soon as he had finished his bowl. “I’m sleeping over.” Akaashi stated. Kuroo nodded, “Use the guest bedroom then, and stay quiet.” he added. Sawamura’s face turned slightly red. “I’ll use the couch.” He said. “No need,” Kuroo responded, “my bed is a kingsize one.” Sawamura just stared at Kuroo, “Fine” he was too tired to argue about it. Akaashi dragged Bokuto off to bed and Kuroo and Sawamura decided to do the dishes together. 

“Did something happen with Hinata?” Kuroo suddenly asks, “He was really quiet today and I don’t know. I’m worried about him.”

Sawamura finished drying a cup, “I know what you mean.” Kuroo handed him a new dish. “He’s been like that for the past 2 weeks. I know coach talked to him about it but he said he was fine.”

Kuroo snorts, “Well what would you say in that situation? Hinata was probably scared he would be kicked off the team if he said he was not okay.”

Sawamura nodded, “I was worried about that too but I just don’t know what to do.” He clenched his teeth, “I don’t want to force him to talk to me but on the other hand I want to squeeze it out of him so that we can do something about it. Dammit.” he clutched his head in his arms. “I’m such a shit captain, I can’t even take care of my own team members. I freaking suck. They don’t even trust me enough to talk to me and I don’t know ho-” His rambling was interrupted by a kiss. Suddenly he could only think about one thing, the hot wet lips pressed against his. 

 

Kuroo pulled away and Sawamura’s eyes were as wide as the plates they just cleaned. “Wha-” Sawamura could feel his cheeks heating up. “You were panicking and I couldn’t think of anything else to stop you.”

Akaashi walked in on them still standing in a half-embrace with their faces 1 inch apart from each other. He quickly left with a “Sorry!” and went back to the room where Bokuto was sleeping. 

Kuroo sighed, “Looks like he totally got the wrong idea.” he turned to the trembling guy standing before him, “I’ll explain it to him tomorrow, just get to bed now. You’ll feel better once you get some rest.” Sawamura nodded. “Thanks Kuroo, I really appreciate it.” He started walking to the room Kuroo had showed him earlier but suddenly felt an arm preventing him for doing so. “You’re not a shit captain, you know that right Daichi?” Sawamura felt a shiver going down his spine and offered him a sad smile. “Goodnight Kuroo”

 

 

“They were doing what??” “Shush, they’re going to hear us!” Bokuto put his hands on his mouth. “And here I thought Kuroo was pranking us!” he said, quieter than normal. “I saw you and Daichi hugging, you totally believed him.” Bokuto pouted his lips, “I was the one saying he was probably joking. I just didn’t think he was…” “Gay?” Bokuto offered. “Well we don’t know that, maybe he’s just curious.” “You saw him and Kuroo kissing!” “We saw Haiba kissing Hinata, doesn’t mean they’re a thing.” “That’s different, Lev is freaking European, Europeans are weird.” Akaashi sighed. “I’m just saying that there’s no proof that he’s actually attracted to guys.” Akaashi rolled over so that he could stare into Bokuto’s eyes, “Why though? You interested?” Bokuto grinned, “Maybe..” “Stop, you’re going to make me jealous.” “You didn’t look jealous when Kuroo was sucking on my…” Akaashi threw a pillow at his face, “Oh it’s on!!” Bokuto cried out with a huge smile on his face. 

 

Sawamura winced at the loud tud coming from the room next door. Were they okay? Should he go check on them or…? No probably not, he didn’t want to walk in on them like he did earlier that day. He still couldn’t believe Akaashi and Bokuto were in a relationship. He had asked Akaashi because Bokuto still flirted with everyone around him (including Sawamura himself). Akaashi told him they trusted each other to not do something without telling the other, and that they called each other “boyfriend” or “significant other” if they were feeling fancy. He was surprised Sawamura hadn’t noticed before. Especially because they had gone to camp together this year. Sawamura tossed and turned in the huge bed. He couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about the kiss Kuroo had just given him. He touched his lips, was shutting him up really the only motive behind it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like my interpretation of the friendship between Kuroo and Sawamura. I know it seems like Daichi is one big baby but I just wanted to portray the responsibility he must feel and how that doesn't always bring good side-effects. What happened during his last episode will be discussed in a later chapter(or maybe just why he's terrified of his episodes, I'm not sure yet.) I hope you like it! I have time to continue writing tomorrow, so yay! More updates!
> 
> Also disclaimer: don't randomly kiss people when they're rambling. Kuroo is weird so he can get away with it but I can't promise you will :)


	4. the ball was in your court

“So…” Hinata looked at Kenma, who was sitting next to him on the bed, “What now?”

Kenma shrugged. Hinata sighed, he hadn’t expect this to go this way. After Kuroo and Sawamura had dumped them at Kenma’s family home, things had gotten a lot more quiet. His parents were out and he didn’t have any siblings. Hinata leaned back and spread his arms out, what were you supposed to do at a sleepover? He looked at Kenma, the boy just sat there staring at them. He had a fuzzy feeling in his chest, normally Kenma would have just played a game but he actually resisted the urge? He smiled. 

“What do you want to do?” He asked Kenma. 

He shrugged again, “Google?”

“Our best friend.” Hinata finished, grinning. 

Together they started scrolling down the infinite tabs. “What’s that?” Kenma asked, frowning his eyebrows. “Don’t know.” He answered and clicked on the option. It was a list of games for American teens (or tweens according to the article, but they both didn’t know what that meant) for when they were having a sleepover. “Which one should we do?” “Don’t know.” Kenma echoed. “Maybe we should just try them all?” “Sure”

The first game they played was called “MASH”. It was a little confusing and it wasn’t explained that well on the site but they quickly found out how it worked. “Yeah just I just make some dots and you have to say stop and then I stop and the-” “Sure.” “You’re not even listening!” Kenma blushed lightly, “Kuroo played it with me in the past, I just forgot.”  
“Let’s get started then!” Hinata said, suddenly excited. “You’re not mad?” “Why would I be?” Kenma frowned, “Really?” “Really.” “Okay I’m starting.” “Oka- WAIT WHAT.”

In the end Hinata would live in a shack, marry Nagisa (a girl from his class) and his car would be a volleyball. “A volleyball isn’t a car.” Kenma said. “I just didn’t know what to write down, don’t ruin it for me!” Hinata gave Kenma a piece of paper. “It’s your turn now.”  
Hinata hopped up and down in curiosity, causing Kenma to bounce on the bed as well. He sighed, “I know, just give me some time.” He stole the pen from Hinata’s hand and nibbled on the end of it, thinking about what to write down. When he finally started scribbling Hinata was close to causing an earthquake. He really wasn't good at not letting his excitement show, Kenma realized. He kind of wanted him to stop but if he would ask that Hinata would just continue with another tic. He sighed. And it was kinda fun, like a trampoline.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay!!"

 

This time the answer was a little shocking, in Hinata's opinion.

 

"What's wrong with it?" Kenma asked, "It said to write down two people you like, 1 person you have no particular emotion about and one ew-creep." 

"That doesn't mean you should have put me down!" Hinata's face had turned red but Kenma didn't really get the commotion. "But I like you?" He answered, "I don't get why you're upset." 

"You considered me as a possible spouse!"

"And?"

Hinata was about to scream, he wasn't being serious right?

"You wrote down volleyball, let me have some fun on my own." Kenma mumbled. Hinata didn't get why he used that logic but whatever, it's not like it mattered. "Ugh fine, I'm so done with this. Let's just move on to the next game." "Okay." 

"Blind makeover game?" Hinata couldn't believe his eyes, what was this supposed to mean? He squinted his eyes at the lap of text. Kenma raised his eyebrows. "Let's do it." Hinata tried to convince Kenma not to, they would need makeup and they didn't own any. Plus they were guys! They weren't supposed to do... To do girl things! Kenma said that his mom had some and that he saw Kuroo wear eyeliner once. With that the conversation was over, at least in Kenma's head, and he grabbed Hinata by his wrist to parade him to the bathroom. Hinata made a startled noise but let Kenma lead him anyway.

"We don't even know what all this stuff is, how are we supposed to give each other a blind makeover??!" Hinata was almost getting dizzy from the abundance of products Kenma pulled out of the cabinets. "That's the fun part." Kenma said, his eyes twinkling. "Do you want to go first?" Hinata sighed, he knew Kenma wouldn't stop once he had gotten started. "Yeah." he said, while Kenma was already blind-folding him. "Okay, go." "I can't see a thing!!" Hinata complained, "No shit Sherlock." "No, I don't know where the goodies are!" Kenma rolled his eyes but remembered Hinata couldn't see that and got a little moody. "Here." he said, grabbing Hinata's hand and pushing it in the general direction of the pile of lipsticks, foundation, dark markers(what was it called again?) and a couple more things Kenma wasn't all that familiar with. 

Soon after, both of them left the bathroom. Both of their faces were covered in products. After Hinata had first picked up a lipgloss and smeared it all over Kenma's face (he really didn't mean to but he couldn't find the place where it was supposed to go so he compromised.) Of course Kenma didn't like this and had gotten payback with a pink lipstick. They also had weird black and brown smudges across their foreheads and cheeks but they had forgotten how they had gotten there. They had been way too invested in their battle to notice what weapons they had chosen. "Ew I'm all gross now." Hinata complained. It was even on his arms and tighs, how the freak had Kenma managed that? "I see no difference in the before and after." Kenma said, proud of his own joke. "Haha." Hinata said sarcastically, "Where are the towels?"

After cleaning up and moving to the couch in the living room, Hinata turned on his phone and continued reading the article. After a couple minutes he looked up at the other boy, who had been reading the article with him but had turned his face as if he hadn't seen anything. Hinata decided to go along with it, too tired to ask, "It says it's true- no wait, truth or dare?" He looked at Kenma, "Apparently it's a game where you have to choose to do a 'truth' or a 'dare'. A 'truth' is a question you have to answer and a 'dare' is an action you have to do." Kenma raised his hand as if he was following class(seriously who does that? During spring break??), "Can I go first?" "But I want to-" Damn. How could he say no to that expression? Kenma looked just like he had just completed the game he had been playing for months. He gave up on his own hard feelings. "Sure." Kenma's whole face lit up. 

"Well, truth or dare?" Kenma's face was waaaaay too close for him to feel comfortable. "Tr-truth." Hinata managed to say. Kenma flopped down on the bed, "Man there goes my chance of having a private waiter for a day." "H-hey!" Kenma stared at the orange-headed guy who was shifting nervously, "What?" Hinata's face turned slightly red, "Y-You haven't asked a question yet." "I don't want to." "Please?" "Ugh." "Just one question, ask me anything." "MmmmHHMMm" Kenma muttered while stuffing his head in a pillow. Hinata sighed but couldn't stop himself from smiling, this was fun. He had missed this. 

Kenma said something but it was muffled by the pillow he had landed his face in. 

"What?"

Kenma lifted his head and turned to Hinata with a serious look in his eyes, "Who is Nagisa?"

Hinata stared back at him, "Why do you want to know?"

Kenma's cheeks flushed, "Just.. just answer me."

Hinata grinned at Kenma's face, it had been a while since he had seen him like that. "She's a girl in my class. A pretty one. She used to be in the same classroom as Yachi."

"And you like her?"

"Mmmm... Don't know yet, I think I do though!" Hinata smiled.

"Oh." Kenma felt an aching feeling in his chest. Not knowing what it was, he just grabbed his T-shirt on the place the pain was coming from.

"Kenma? Are you okay?"

"Yes." He said when the first tears were making their way downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this one is a little shorter but it just felt right to me, it didn't make sense to add more text. I hope you guys don't mind :). I'll try to make the next one longer. Also keep in mind that I'm writing this while babysitting, I keep flinching at every little thing because I don't want the kids to know that their babysitter is a freaking otaku. Well it's not like I don't want them to know, it's just that I'm too tired to explain it to them and that I don't like people I know reading my creations. Also I'm so happy to hear you peeps liked the past chapter! It felt amazing reading you guys' opinions and oof my heart. This one is for you! (Also 90 hits in two days is crazy, I'm still recovering from that)
> 
> Next chapter we will continue from where we left the boys!


	5. two hearts, one destiny

“Shhh, it’s okay.”Hinata cradled Kenma in his arms, “I’m here.”

How had this happened, you may ask? Well, when Kenma started crying Hinata’s mind short-circuited and could only remember what he always did when Natsu, his little sister, started crying. It was weird, but what was even weirder is that it seemed to work. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t cry.” He said in a soft voice. Kenma blushed a little, this was really embarrassing… But also kinda nice. Kenma turned over and pushed himself against the chest of the other boy. “Kenma?” Hinata asked, confused. He didn’t reply, tears still falling down his face. Hinata heard rumbling coming from the outside, “Shit, I think it’s your parents.” Kenma didn’t move. Hinata panicked, he definitely didn’t want Kenma’s parents to think that he hurt him. “I’m moving you upstairs, okay?” He said before racing up the stairs with Kenma in his arms. The boy didn’t even flinch, which worried Hinata. Was he in shock? He reached the room gasping for air. Yes, he practiced spiking regularly which had caused his muscles to develop but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t feel tired after having carried a 17 year old boy up the stairs. Especially because he was ‘only’ 164.2 centimeters. He laid Kenma down on the bed and pushed his ear against his chest, he heard the reassuring thump of his heart. He was relieved, it sounded normal. But why was the boy so unrespon- Kenma threw his arms around him, forcing him to collapse on Kenma. “Kenma?!” Hinata felt like he had just received a jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy’s 2. “Shh, parents.” Hinata shut up for a change and just listened to Kenma’s breathing and the beating of his heart. It was relaxing in a way. Hinata could feel his mind clouding, being overtaken by the sleep he badly needed. Short after the room was filled with the sound of snoring.

 

He woke up at the sound of a ringing phone. His eyes still foggy, he looked around to find him still lying on top of Kenma, who was holding his phone. When he caught him staring at him, he ruffled his hair. “Go back to sleep, it’s late.” Hinata dozed off again, not because Kenma told him to, but because he felt very safe and warm in his embrace.

 

The next time he woke up it was because of a sudden flash. When he wanted to turn over to look at what had caused it he found out that he couldn’t. He flung his eyes open. Kenma was practically suffocating him, his legs all curled up around his, arms entangling Hinata’s waist. His face was lying against his shoulder. They were only half-covered with a blanket. “Stupid, you woke him up!” A person said, hissing. “I didn’t know you had flash on! It’s not my fault!” “I told you, very clearly.” “Well I don’t remember!” “That’s not my fault!” 

“Bokuto? Akaashi? What are you guys doing here?” Hinata said with a morning voice.

They turned around to look at a sleepy Hinata, “You explain.” Akaashi said, “It’s your fault.” “It’s not!!” “What’s happening?” A mumbling Kenma asked. His eyes were still a little puffy.   
“Bokuto and Akaashi are having relationship problems.” Hinata explained while yawning.  
“ARE NOT” The two said in unison. They looked at each other, surprised. Kenma let go of Hinata and sat up to frown at Bokuto and Akaashi, who were still blankly staring at each other, “Why are you guys in my room?” “Actually, Kuroo’s here too.” Bokuto said, not answering Kenma’s question, “He’s downstairs.” “Don’t forget Sawamura.” Akaashi added. “He is?” Kenma asked, totally more interested in that fact than why two owls had suddenly barged into his house. “I’m going down.” He said, he grabbed Hinata’s hand. “Let’s go.” He pulled Hinata out of the warm nest and almost caused him to trip over Bokuto’s feet. “I’m breakable you know!” He yelled at the boy who was still sprinting and heading for the stairs. Kenma chuckled. Actually. Chuckled. Hinata held his hand a little tighter, at least he won’t be the only one to fall if he did.

“What’s happening to the world. Everybody is suddenly gay.” Bokuto mumbled, following the screaming Hinata. “We don’t kn-” “I know but they were cuddling! In bed!! And they are freaking holding hands at the very moment!!” “Well friends could do that too? I mean we saw Nishinoya hug Asahi and they are-” “Keiji. They’re a couple.” “They aren’t.” “They are.” “They. Are. Not.” “Well let’s just ask them today then!” Akaashi sighed, “If that’s what it takes to shut you up, fine. I haven’t planned anything yet anyway.” 

Kuroo grinned at the sight of Kenma sprinting down the stairs with Hinata close behind him. “I can’t believe you two slept in on the first day.” “Technically it’s the second day.” Kenma said.   
“Here is the lunch of the boys for today, Kuroo.” Kenma’s mom spoke, “Thanks for always taking care of our son.” “No problem.” Kuroo responded with a smile while he received the two lunch boxes. “Let’s go.” He said to Kenma and Hinata who were still in his clothes from the night before. “Bokuto, Akaashi get your asses over here, we gotta leave!” He yelled at the couple still bickering upstairs. They really never got old of their fights. They were almost like a married couple. “Coming!” He heard Bokuto’s clear voice say. 

10 Minutes later Kuroo had kicked them out of the house and they were on the way to the gym. “I haven’t even gone to the toilet yet!” Hinata complained, still yawning (which was normal considering he had woken up 15 minutes earlier.) “You can go to the toilet at the gym.” Kuroo said, “Kenma does that all the time.” Kenma nodded to prove he was telling the truth. “You do? Why though?” “Cuz he loves sleeping and snoozing.” Bokuto answered for him. “Basically.” Kuroo grinned. “Why are you two still here though?” Sawamura asked. They all jumped at his voice, they had totally forgotten he was walking with them. “Shit, why are you so quiet.” Kuroo complained, that had totally stopped his heart. “Sorry.” Sawamura said, he blushed slightly. “Why though?” He looked at Bokuto and Akaashi who were walking behind Kuroo, the leader of the pack. “We’re going to ask i-” Akaashi muffled him with a kiss. “What are we going to do?” He asked Bokuto, a little out of breath. “N-nothing.” “That’s right.” “Can you please keep it rated PG-13 here? There are children present.” Kuroo said while laughing at Sawamura’s pale face, he still wasn’t used to it. “We erm- don’t have anything planned so we thought we could crash your practice. Kuroo told us you guys were mostly split up to train separately.” “We did?” “Yes. We did.” Akaashi glared at Bokuto to make him shut up. “You two could be ball-boys!” Hinata exclaimed enthusiastically. Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other and just started laughing. “Yeah,” Akaashi said while throwing a smile at his SO, “We could.”

“This is your fault.” Akaashi said while he was running after a ball Azumane had spiked. “It’s not!” Bokuto yelled from the other side of the court, throwing up balls for the group of libero’s to practice their receives. God, did he have enhanced hearing or something? Akaashi wondered if he could still hear him if he moved to the Miyagi prefecture. Probably. Bokuto’s ears were always tuned to be able to hear him. “It is!” “You said yes when Hinata asked!” “Firstly Hinata didn’t ask and secondly I said ‘yeah’ not ‘yes’, there’s a difference!” The coaches grinned, it was really lively on the court due to the unusual(and screaming) pair. It was making the atmosphere really warm and relaxing, if an atmosphere could even be that way. “That’s the same thing!” “It’s not!” “It is!” “There’s a three letter difference!” “There isn’t!” “There freaking is!” Bokuto messed up his throw due to the frustration he must have felt but Nishinoya still got it. “Nice one!” Yaku said, smiling. “Sorry!” Bokuto exclaimed with his face flushed. “It’s fine,” Nishinoya said, “It’s better to practice balls like these anyways.” Bokuto nodded, proud at his own mistake. Kuroo almost thought the fight was over but of course Bokuto had to scream at Akaashi because he had stopped talking to him. ‘I need my concentration man!” “For what, picking up balls? I tell you what, you can pick up my b-” After a while a couple people just stopped practicing to listen to the two. Even Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle at the useless fight. This was nice. Not as nice as having Hinata lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around him but it came close.

 

“I swear, I haven’t had such a fun practice in a long time.” Sugawara said, when it was time for a break. “It distracts you from the pain in your muscles.” He chuckled. Kenma nodded. Hinata didn’t respond, he was too busy making a flower crown. Sugawara looked Hinata, turned to Fukunaga and they just smiled at each other. Just what had happened between those two, Kenma wondered. Before yesterday they probably hadn’t talked much and now they were exchanging looks only the best of friends could. Kenma sighed, he and Hinata had yet to reach that stage. He was wondering if things would be different between them after this camp. He was wondering how he would feel when Hinata would go back home. He closed his eyes and let his body fall down on the grass field they had all moved to when the coaches had announced the short break. When was the last time he had laid down in the sun like this? He couldn’t remember. “Kenma?” A shadow appeared above him. “Hmm.” He responded. “I have a present for you.” He opened it eyes. Shouyou. He had a cute flower crown of daisies in his hair and another one in his hands. “Hold still.” He carefully placed the flower crown on his head. “How does it look?” Kenma asked. “Adorable.” Hinata said. He wasn’t joking either, it looked really good on Kenma. The yellow core of the daisies were the same color as the lower part of his hair, it was like he was made for it. He thanked Hinata and closed his eyes once again. You could still vaguely hear the screaming coming from inside the gym, Akaashi and Bokuto had never stopped arguing. Kuroo had said that on some days they were like that, neverending storms of words. There wasn’t anything you could do to really stop it. If they felt like fighting, they fought. Hard. They always made up afterwards though. Kenma grinned, they were probably the reason they could take a break. He probably should thank them later, without them, he probably wouldn’t have seen Hinata in a crown.

 

“Kenma?? Are you okay?” He opened his eyes, three people were staring at him. “What,” he said. “Y-you were smiling.” Hinata said with an unsteady voice. “And?” Hinata looked at Lev and Sugawara. 

“You’ve never done that before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hey! Ho!  
> I hope you like this one as well :). Bokuto and Akaashi as ball-boys, what do you guys think? Also I've written this while having hurt both of my hands oof it was hell but heaven at the same time. Maybe it'll take a bit longer for me to add the next chapter because well hands and I have to go to bible studies and stuff. I'm aiming to have the next one ready on Thursday or to have 2 new chapters on Friday!   
> Bye for now!


	6. what's happening??

Sugawara had probably outed him, was what Kageyama thought when Fukunaga stared at him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had done that. Whenever he told someone he was gay or would be spotted going to the GSA at his school, people seemed to gossip about him. It probably hadn’t been a wise choice to join the GSA before actually coming out but without them he most likely wouldn’t be out right now. With his parents being really religious, his house was like a minefield and so he needed support coming from another place. One wrong step and he would have been sent to conversion therapy. He was lucky his mother had been loving when he came out to them. Yes, she was shocked at first but she knew that she loved her son and that she didn’t want to abandon him. It took some time but eventually she had found a way to love both him and her religion. His father, however, was quite the opposite. Kageyama was pretty sure he tried to spray holy water on him at some point. He didn’t let it show, but their relationship had really suffered because of Kageyama’s sexuality. 

He sighed, he really didn’t want to be stuck with a homophobe for the rest of spring break. He was glad he could be away from his dad but this was probably worse. Being judged by someone he knew and someone acted like he was contagious? Yeah, give him his father any day. 

Sugawara entered the room with three bowls of chicken noodles, “Dinner timee.” 

It was as if he could smell the awkward silence between Fukunaga and Kageyama. 

“Let’s watch something while we eat.” 

Fukunaga nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll turn on the TV.” He said. 

Kageyama sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to worry about Fukunaga’s piercing glare for a minute or two. While Fukunaga was trying to get the device to work, Kageyama linked his arm with Sugawara and pulled him in the kitchen. “Nice guns!” He said, laughing. 

“It’s not funny.” Kageyama hissed. 

Sugawara blinked confusedly,   
“Is there something wrong?” 

“Did you tell Fukunaga I’m gay?” 

Now Sugawara was even more confused, 

“How did you know?” 

“The fucker keeps staring at me like I’m an alien.” 

“Oh shit.”

“Yes. shit.” 

“Are you sure it’s because I told him though? Maybe he-” 

“Has he ever stared at me before?” 

“No.” 

“Is there something on my face?” 

“No.” 

“Then is there by any cha-” 

“I get it, I get it. I’ll talk to him later, okay?” Sugawara sighed, “After dinner.” 

Kageyama nodded, “Thanks, Suga.” 

“Anything for my kouhai.”

Kageyama was relieved Sugawara would talk to the culprit but he was still a little tense. It wouldn’t automatically solve the problem. Maybe he should talk to coach Ukai about switching with someone else. 

When they all said at the table eating their dinner, Kageyama realized that he couldn’t wait for Suga to talk to him. Fukunaga’s staring had only gotten worse and Kageyama decided that he hated it. 

“What.” He said. 

Fukunaga jumped, “Sorry!” he squealed. 

“What’s your problem?” He replied. 

“Kag-” 

“No, let me ask him this. He’s been staring at me all day like I’m a fucking unicorn. I want to freaking know what’s up.” 

Sugawara sighed, “ ‘Kay then.” 

He looked over at Fukunaga who still hadn’t recovered from the sudden mood change. 

“I-I..” 

“What I.” Kageyama said. 

“Kageyama, calm down,” Sugawara said, “He wants to say something.” 

“Well why doesn’t he say it then!” He was so frustrated that he practically screamed it. 

“I’m sorry!!” Fukunaga ran, away from the table, away from the thing that terrified him most. He wouldn’t be able to do it. He should just man up and keep it in. He should- Sugawara stopped him in his tracks, again. Suddenly he felt a relief washing over him. 

“It’s okay, just-” Sugawara began. 

“I’m gay.” Fukunaga heard his mouth utter. 

Sugawara just stared at him.

“Did you just.. come out to me?” 

Kageyama stared at Fukunaga, then Suga, then turned back to Fukunaga, 

“What’s happening?” 

Fukunaga smiled, “I came out.” 

“Yeah no shit.” Kageyama replied. “But why did you stare at me then? Interested?” He quirked his eyebrow. 

Fukunaga turned bright red, “NO” 

“So you think he’s not attractive?” Suga said, getting Kageyama’s sarcastic tone.

“I-I oh mY GOD YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!”

“Believe me,” Sugawara replied giggly, “we know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'M ALIVE I KNOW SHOCKER
> 
> I know this update is a little late, juuuuuuust a liittle, so woo. I over-used my hands after I got injured(did too much, too soon) that's the original reason but for the past months my hands have been fine but I like I'm a huge procrastinator? Like, I already wrote this chapter months ago. I just hadn't uploaded it yet. But yeah, I read all the chapters again yesterday and remembered why I started writing this so I'm continuing again! 
> 
> ALso, I don't know if anyone really noticed it yet, but all the characters from Karasuno have 'gifts'.  
> Just saying it cuz you'll be confused by the next chapters if you don't know? I don't know if everyone will, I don't actually know why I'm telling you this I'm just so excited for it I guess. There will be a scientific explanation and stuff like that, so look forward to those! 
> 
> I'll start writing a new chapter tonight so I'll get an update out tomorrow or the day after!


	7. serendipity

After Bokuto and Akaashi were put into time-out, practice continued. Hinata was enjoying it. Yes, the only thing he did was receiving the spikes the others send flying but he liked receiving. He liked volleyball. He only wished that he could spike a couple balls too. He whispered to himself about whether or not to ask Kageyama to give him some sets. But then he would have to see his scary you-want-me-to-do-what??-face again and...

“What did you say?” Hinata jumped at the sudden reveal that Kenma was standing next to him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”

Kenma just stared at him. Was that the beginning of a smile he saw??

Hinata stared at his lips, stunned. 

He only noticed Kenma was blushing after he turned his head away from Hinata. 

“Don’t… Do that. It’s weird.” He said

Hinata blinked, what was going on with Kenma? Yesterday he cried, during break he smiled and now he was blushing right in front of him??   
He grabbed the boy by his shoulders, “Are you sick??”

Hinata noticed that Kenma’s face was getting even redder. He concluded that it most definitely was a fever. 

“Wait here, I’ll go talk to Kuroo.”

Kenma tilted his head and just stared at him.

Hinata ran to the other side of the gym where Kuroo was bullying Tsukishima because he ‘couldn’t’ block his spike. 

“Kuroo.” He said, “Kenma is sick.” Kuroo immediately turned around, eyes filled with worry, “What? What happened??”

“I don’t know, he’s been weird since yesterday and he keeps getting really red.”

Kuroo hesitated, practice had been more intense and Kenma had a habit of getting sick after matches. “Where’s Kenma now?”

Hinata pointed at the lone boy standing in the corner. 

After the duo had walked back to him, Kuroo began the examination. Conclusion, Kenma was fine. Kuroo pondered, Hinata wasn’t one to lie to him though? 

Wait, what if he didn’t lie?

He squinted his eyes and looked at Hinata. ‘been weird since yesterday…. really red.’

He widened his eyes, 

Oh my god. 

OH. MY. GOD. 

WAIT.

NO. 

YES?

“Kuroo?”

He grinned, little boys grew up ey?

“It’s fine, you were right.” He looked at Hinata, “You should take him home and look after him.”

Hinata gave him a determined nod, “I will!” He grabbed Kenma’s hand and led him to the changing rooms. Kuroo grinned at the display of pink on Kenma’s cheeks. Oh my god. What just happened. He was so going to claim being their matchmaker at the wedding. His grin widened even further. 

“You’re creepy.” 

Kuroo looked at the cold blocker, who had joined him shortly after Kenma and Hinata left.   
“And you’re not?”

 

Hinata forced Kenma to sit on the bench in the changing room. He dropped to his knees and began untying Kenma’s shoes. Kenma didn’t say anything before Hinata started to pull on his pants. “W-what are you doing?” he said, his entire face red. 

“Helping you change?” Hinata offered. He looked up at him and Kenma’s face turned even redder. 

“See? You need help!” He gave another firm tug to Kenma’s pants. 

“Stop! I can do it myself!” Kenma said. 

Hinata blinked, “So, you don’t need me?”

Kenma looked away from Hinata’s gaze, “Didn’t say that.” he mumbled.

“So why don’t you let me help you!”

Was it always this hot in here? Kenma wondered. 

“I just want to change, by myself.” He blushed even more, “Please?”

Hinata huffed while he stood up again, “Sure, but if you look like you can’t, I’ll still do it.”

“Look like… I can’t?” 

“Kuroo said you were sick, I’m taking care of you.” 

“I’m sick?” Kenma pondered, he didn’t feel sick, but if that’s what Kuroo said… 

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Kenma was about to get changed before he noticed Hinata was still staring at him. “C-can you at least turn around?”

Hinata shook his head, “Kuroo said I should take care of you. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Kenma held his other arm, why was he getting so worked up over this?

He began changing. He felt Hinata’s gaze following him. He blushed even harder. It’s just clothes, he thought. It’ll be over soon. After his normal clothes were on, he let out a sigh of relief. 

“You’re not going to shower?” Hinata asked.

“No.” Kenma answered resolutely. 

Hinata pulled down his pants. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Kenma almost screamed out of shock.

“Changing?” Hinata offered. “You can look at me too, if you want.” Kenma’s head was on the verge of exploding. He shook his head as fast as he could. 

“I’m going to shower if that’s alright with you, could you go with me?” Kenma stared at him, “I don’t want you to get even more sick when I’m not looking.”

Kenma hestitated.

“You don’t have to look, I’ll leave the door open and you can turn yourself around.” Hinata offered. He looked really worried

“Then sure.” Kenma said, he didn’t want to force Hinata not to take a shower just because he didn’t want him to.

“Great!” Hinata said, his eyes sparkling. Why did he get so happy over the stupidest things? It was cute though. Kenma was shocked, he did not just think that. He did not. 

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Kenma answered. He hoped so. Maybe Kuroo was right, he felt weird.

 

After a short, but embarrassing shower, the two boys moved on with their day. 

After Kenma noticed another person staring at them he couldn’t help but ask, “Why are we holding hands again?”

“I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” Hinata answered promptly. He squeezed his hand once more, to confirm Kenma was still there. Kenma blushed. This guy. 

“Uh, which way do we go again?”

“Right.”

“Kenma, I think we’re lost.”

“Just take a left here.”

“Why is Tokyo so big!”

“Shouyou, these are the outskirts.”

“I know!”

Kenma rolled his eyes. 

“Left again.”

“Got it!”

 

“OH MY GOD WE’RE FINALLY HERE.” Hinata’s eyes were a little teary.

“It didn’t take that long.”

“I was just so scared you would pass out halfway and that I was going to get lost while carrying you.” Hinata grinned, “I’m glad it worked out.”

“You would carry me?” Kenma sounded surprised.

“I did carry you yesterday.”

“Well yeah, but that was just up the stairs.”

“Just.”

“Shut up.”

Kenma opened the door, “You know, you can let go of my hand now.”

“Right.” Hinata hesitated but stopped holding Kenma’s hand. He had forgotten he was even holding it, it felt so natural to him. 

They both jumped when Hinata’s phone started ringing. Hinata looked at the screen, it was Suga senpai.

“I’ll take this, you go inside already.” Kenma nodded.

Hinata accepted the call. 

“Hinata? You there?”

“Yeah, why are you calling me senpai?”

“Well Kuroo told us everything, I just want to call to say good luck! I’ll see you two tomorrow, something better has happened!”

Hinata blinked, “... Sure, thanks.”

“No problem! See ya!” He hang up. 

What was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAH
> 
> I don't know about you but this was really fun to read/write. Let me know your thoughts! Also, guess what happened to Kageyama. It was really obvious that Sawamura was lying, Hinata is just so pure that he believed him completely oof.
> 
> Hope you liked it! I'll get back soon for more!


	8. don't fall into the death trap

“No way.”

Bokuto proudly stared at his boyfriend. “Yes way.”

Akaashi was holding Bokuto’s phone, on the screen was a photo of the ace and the libero from the crow’s team. Spoiler, they were heavily making out. 

Akaashi squinted his eyes, “How did you even manage to take this. Didn’t they notice you?”

“Nope!”

“...” 

“Okay, they did.” Akaashi smirked, “I was just faster than them. They’re still after me.”

“So that’s why we’re in here.” Akaashi replied.

“Well I also thought it was romantic..” 

“Bokuto, this is a janitor’s closet.”

“Exactly!”

 

\- At the same time, in the gym.-

“SAWAMURA YOU’VE GOT TO HEAR THIS.” Kuroo screamed at his fellow captain.

Sawamura flinched, he was standing at the other side of the gym and he could still understand him quite clearly. He was sure all the others could too. He sighed, how old was Kuroo again?

“OKAY.” He screamed back, making a gesture to get Kuroo to move closer to him. 

He was relieved Kageyama was feeling better. Otherwise that scream would’ve gotten another reaction. He looked over at Kageyama, who was still sitting next to the coach. It was a shame that this happened every so often, the feeling of helplessness was even worse. Kageyama couldn’t control it yet, so what if this happened during a match? He would have to talk to Coach Ukai about that. 

“Hey.” Kuroo said, not even huffing after having run quite a distance. “Guess what.”

“Maybe we should talk somewhere else.” Sawamura said, glaring at all the curious faces hiding behind Kuroo. 

Kuroo turned around and laughed, “Maybe we should.”

“Follow me, I know a place.” Kuroo said, grabbing Sawamura’s hand. He didn’t have enough time to refuse it before Kuroo started running, pulling Sawamura along.

He pulled a random door open.

“What are you guys doing here??” Kuroo said with his eyes wide open.

“We’re hiding!”

Sawamura looked at the two disheveled boys, “I thought you two were in time-out?”

“We escaped!” Bokuto stated proudly.

“By escape, he means he persuaded Coach Nekomata to look the other way by giving him some trash-chocolate.” Akaashi clarified.

“Hey, that was my last bar, show some respect.”

“And what if I say no?”

“I-I’ll bite you!”

“Then why would I say no?” 

Bokuto just stared at Akaashi, “Wait, you actually like that?”

Akaashi grinned but his face paled when he heard two people approaching the janitor’s closet. He grabbed both Sawamura and Kuroo and shut the door rather violently.

“Woah, someone is a little enthusiastic.”

“Shush!” Akaashi said.

Kuroo and Sawamura just looked at each other, 

“What’s happening.” Sawamura mumbled.

“That’s what I want to ask.” Said a voice behind the door. Someone opened the door and stepped inside. “Why are y’all cramped into such a small place?”

Bokuto let out a sigh of relief.   
“Just come in, we’ll explain.” Akaashi said, looking relieved as well.

Sugawara gestured the guy behind him to follow him and shut the door.

“So,” He said while he sat down next to Fukunaga and Sawamura, “What’s up?”

 

Akaashi told everyone the story of Bokuto stalking a certain power couple with Bokuto screaming things every now and then.

“You have to stay more silent, they’re going to notice where we are.”

Bokuto covered his mouth with his hands in response.

“But then why did Sawamura and Kuroo come in?” Suga asked after Akaashi finished.

Akaashi and Bokuto shrugged, “They just came in.”

Now everyone looked at Kuroo and Sawamura. 

“Fine, fine, I had to tell Sawamura something but the gym was a little…” He looked at Sawamura, “Not so private.”

“Omg are you confessing?” Bokuto said, his eyes sparkling.

Sawamura blushed.

“Nope, but looking at Sawamura’s face he probably wished I was going to.” Kuroo said while flashing a grin at the group.

“J-just tell them what you were about to tell me. I’ve waited long enough and you got them curious too.” Sawamura quickly replied.

Kuroo grinned again, “Man, you are all going to love this.”

“Kenma finally realized his feelings for Hinata.” He spit out, “And I may or may not have sent them home together.”

“Oh my god, finally.” Sugawara said, “Hinata still hasn’t though?”

“Don’t know, the guy is like a rock.” Kuroo said.

“Wait, they like each other?” Sawamura was shocked, how did that happen and how did he miss it?

“You didn’t know?” Bokuto asked Sawamura. He looked surprised. 

Sawamura shook his head, “How did you convince the coaches they should go home though?”

Kuroo grinned, “Easy, as soon as I mentioned ‘Hinata’ and ‘Kenma’ and ‘alone time’ together in one sentence, coach gave me his approval. He’s such a shipper.”

“We so need to try that excuse too with our coach.” Bokuto groaned.

“Nah, he wouldn’t listen.” Akaashi said.

“How would you know?” Bokuto replied, “It’s not like you tried it.”

Akaashi just looked at him.

“Wait, oh my god.” 

“Okay moving on, why did you two come in?” Akaashi rapidly said, before Bokuto would jump on him. Not that he didn’t want that, it would just be awkward with Fukunaga. He used to stare at them every time they showed affection so they stopped doing it in front of him. They didn’t want Fukunaga to feel uncomfortable.

Sugawara stared at Fukunaga, he stared back. And laughed? Actually laughed? What was going on here??

“Suga, what did you do to my teammate.” Kuroo said out of shock. Fukunaga usually only laughed with people he knew quite well. 

“Well, we may or may not have changed the direction signs for the toilets.” Suga said

“And we may or may not have changed them so that they’re pointing at the gym.” Fukunaga added, still grinning.

“Because we’re literally all ‘the shit’.“ They high-fived each other.

“Plus some people may have found out that we did it and are now after us.” Suga said.

“I told Suga we could hide here and here we are.”

Kuroo just stared at Fukunaga and Suga, “Why did you two get paired up together oh my god what did the coaches do.”

“Yeah. But what did you guys do.” 

Because of all the hype, the group hadn’t noticed that two people had opened the door. Two very angry people. 

“Run.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto just screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay short extra chapter because I feel bad
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT


	9. three musketeers

“What’s going on?” Kageyama asked when he saw Fukunaga and Suga huddled together, talking excitedly. If you didn’t know, you’d have thought they were a couple.

“Kagehina has sailed.” Suga said, enthusiastically.

“English?” 

“Kuroo said that Kenma realized he has a crush on Hinata so Kuroo sent them home. Together.” Fukunaga rambled.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a shame Hinata hasn’t yet.” Suga sighed.

“What are you talking about?” Kageyama said, he gave Suga a confused look.

Suga looked back, as confused as Kageyama.

“Wait, what?” Fukunaga said.

“Don’t tell me...” Suga began.

Kageyama sighed, “I didn’t want to tell anyone but Hinata knows, he’s been talking about Kenma and how great he is for weeks. He was really excited for the trip, how did you guys not notice?”

Sugawara’s jaw almost hit the ground, “AND YOU’RE ONLY TELLING US NOW, I’M CALLING HINATA. AND TELLING KUROO. IN EXACTLY THAT ORDER.”

Kageyama facepalmed, this is exactly why he didn’t want to tell Suga. Hinata is going to be so confused.

Sugawara ran off, leaving Fukunaga and Kageyama behind. Before he could even say anything, the sharpness of all the colors around him came back and he felt Fukunaga’s emotions weighing on his mind. “Let’s follow him so he doesn’t do anything crazy.” He said as an excuse. Fukunaga nodded and they ran after the platinum-haired boy.

After they found him he had already called Hinata, “You two are so slow.” He grinned. 

Kageyama sighed, “You probably confused him, you know.”

“How could I confuse him if he feels that strongly about catboy?” Sugawara grinned.

“Catboy?” Fukunaga snorted, “Good joke *cough*”

Sugawara raised his eyebrows, “I know.”

“Anyway, let’s look for Kuroo.” Sugawara said, “He’s probably somewhere near Bokuto and Akaashi, watching them get beat up.”

Kageyama shot him a confused look.

“Long story, I’ll tell you later.”

Kageyama nodded in response, “Let’s find Kuroo.”

“Let’s finish our journey my comrades!”

“You’re so weird. I don't even get surprised anymore.” Fukunaga said while happily complying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ↀᴥↀ^  
> nyaa motherfucker


	10. little by little

Hinata sighed, this was bad. He had said yes because, well, Kuroo asked him and because he was very worried about Kenma himself. But this had not been a good idea. His body definitely reacted when Kenma was getting undressed. It only got worse after he had taken a shower. Hinata blushed, why did Kenma have to get sick? He didn’t want things to get weird between them but now he had to choose between his privacy, and Kenma’s health. It was fairly obvious which choice he would make. He was just stressing about it.

“Hey.”

Hinata looked next to him, where Kenma was seated. 

“Hey.”

Kenma blushed, “Look, I’m sorry Kuroo forced you to do this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hinata quickly said, “I like being near you.”

Oh god what did he do. He felt his own cheeks burning, and saw Kenma was dealing with the same problem.

It was strangely, cute?

He sighed, if it only was more than a fever… 

“I like being near you, too.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, what did he just hear?

He looked at Kenma, his entire face was read. Was his fever getting worse?

“Hey, I’ll make some food for you.” Hinata said, “Let’s get you into bed after, okay?”

Kenma nodded. 

 

Well he had said that he would make some food, but… He looked at the brand-new kitchen. It wasn’t like he had made anything before. Should he just put on some water and make noodles? Did they even have noodles? Oh man, he was panicking.

“Everything alright?” Kenma asked from the living room. 

“Yep! Peeerfectly fine!” Hinata screamed back. 

Okay, so he should just make noodles. That was the only thing he was familiar with anyways. He began searching the cupboards. After opening the fifth one he finally found what he was looking for, beef noodles, just add water! He hummed, maybe this Kenma-being-sick-thing would turn out fine after all. 

After ten minutes-or-so, Hinata returned to the table with two bowls of noodles. Kenma smiled at him, yep, definitely sick. It was as if his whole personality had done a 180. Not that Hinata cared, it was nice seeing him responding to his deeds. Just a little weird.

“It’s good.” Kenma said while stuffing himself. Hinata nodded, noodles were about the last thing you could screw up. He ate a couple spoonfuls as well. 

“Let’s get you into bed.” He said after they both finished their meal. 

Kenma just nodded and followed him upstairs. Hinata sighed, luckily Kenma’s parents weren’t home. Wait, why was he happy about that? Kenma was sick, it wasn’t like he was here to, you know. He blushed, why was he feeling like this, and for Kenma of all people. It maybe wasn’t obvious, but Hinata cared for his friends. His feelings had only gotten in the way of that in the past. He couldn’t wait for this stupid crush to vanish.

“Hinata?” He jerked his head upwards, oh no. Did Kenma notice? 

“Why did you suddenly stop walking?”

Hinata looked at his feet, did he stop? Oh, he did. “Sorry.” He said before continuing. Kenma stared at his friend’s back, what was going on with them today? Did Hinata catch his cold or whatever it was?

Kenma opened the door to his room, “Come in.”

Hinata smiled, the first time he had seen Kenma’s room he couldn’t stop hopping. Now that he saw it in daylight, he had the urge to do the same. He stared at the posters on the wall, this room symbolized Kenma and he loved it. He noticed the guitar on the ground, 

“Do you play?” He asked. 

Kenma shook his head, “My parents gave it to me for my birthday. I think they wanted me to stop gaming so much.” Hinata smirked, as if anything could stop him from doing so.

“Ugh I’m tired.” Kenma groaned, he let himself fall on the bed, “Goodbye world.”

Hinata grinned, he was adorable. He walked back to the door but Kenma stopped him, 

“What are you doing? I thought you couldn’t leave the sick person alone?”

Hinata turned around, wrong choice. Seeing Kenma sprawled on the bed with pink cheeks was one of those sights that you couldn’t get out of your head. He just stared at Kenma with his mouth open. How can a person be this cute.

He covered his mouth with his hand, he said that one aloud, didn’t he? Fuck.

Friendship ruined, great job Hinata. It always turned out like this with his crushes. How did he even think this could be different. He felt tears welling up. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled and left the room, leaving a stunned Kenma behind. 

 

What just happened?

Kenma stared at the empty space where Shouyou had just been standing. Hinata told him he was cute. He put his hand on his chest, his heartbeat was going crazy. Kenma widened his eyes, wait what? Why did his eyes sting? Why did he feel so alone after Hinata ran out of the room?

He stood up from his bed, almost tripping on the blankets on the floor. He had to see Hinata. He didn’t know why, he just had to. He opened the door and followed the track of tears on the ground. He walked down the staircase, down to the hallway. He was just in time, Hinata was already holding the doorknob of the door leading to the outside world. 

“Hinata.” His voice sounded weak, as if he was about to cry. “Please, don’t leave me.”

His heart cried at the sight of Hinata’s face, he looked hurt. Why was he so hurt? After seeing that face he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His feet leaped forward, his arms surrounded the vulnerable boy and Kenma’s mouth found his. At first Hinata’s eyes were filled with shock, but they soon showed Kenma another emotion. That of love. Kenma closed his eyes and he felt himself melt by Hinata’s kisses. Only now did he realize the depth of his feelings for the boy before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> You're welcome


	11. omg they did it *gasps in gay*

The kiss felt magical. He couldn't fit the situation into words other than that. Magical. Hinata had dreamed of this kiss for a long time, but now that it had finally arrived he didn't know how to react. Once Kenma let go Hinata could only stare at him with his mouth wide open. This guy... Did he actually jump on him? That's it, he thought, he probably passed out because he was tired or something. There was no way that this was- Kenma suddenly pinned him against his bedroom wall. Hinata could only gasp in response. He was about to close his eyes and let Kenma have his way when the boy spoke up. "You're okay with this... Right?" Kenma asked, his voice sounded a little unsure.   
Too. Fucking. Adorable.   
His cheeks turned a little pink too. He probably felt guilty about pouncing on him, Hinata thought. He gifted Kenma his most seductive smile. "Well, it did hurt." He said. Kenma looked away almost immediately after he said that. "When you fell from heaven on top of me."

Kenma just stared at him.

"Who said you could be the bottom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo hi I decided to throw some stuff around and I'm changing this to a shorter fic because I don't want to torture any of you with my wrecked upload schedule lol. I'm going to try to finish this soon!
> 
> (I'm deleting the clairvoyant stuff, I wanted to write an AU about Karasuno being a school for kids who possibly(!!) inherited some sort of super-gene which makes them able to have powers. Basically it doesn't activate for everyone and that's why we have peeps like Tanaka. My goal was to have the 'little giant' be a reverence to the power of the Little Giant and I wanted to make it so that Hinata had a similar type of power but it's just going to take too long and I know that I probably will drop this fic if I continue to make it that long so oop. If you like the idea feel free to use it. I planned to have Kageyama be a clairvoyant, that's why he's so 'overly sensitive' and easily irritated in this fic. Takeda Sensei has a similair type of power but he can only read thoughts(altough his control is formidable), Kageyama is able to pick up emotions, thoughts and can see the souls of people (which is why his brain is so overloaded, too op rip). Coach Crow has an ability that makes him able to nullify the abilities of others (as long as they're not too far away). His presence is one of the reasons why people like Asahi and Nishinoya would still be able to participate in matches (they have physical-related abilities and it would be unfair if they had such a big advantage over others.) Suga has healing/water-related abilities. Sawamura could basically interfere with people's brainwave's and send them in a coma so that was one of the reasons he was on edge all the time wooo. Hinata's power was to shapeshift, but he wasn't supposed to really know that fact till the end of the fic. Basically everyone thought Hinata just didn't have a gift but like he does! Surprise! Anyway have fun with that.)
> 
> Fyi: I'll only change the parts that are related to the gift-stuff, so don't worry about missing out!


	12. all out

Kuroo stood next to Akaashi, watching Bokuto have the time of his life. 

“How come they didn’t want to fight you?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi shrugged, “Bokuto was the one who did it?”

“Come on,” Kuroo said, “Everyone knows you are the one who controls him.”

“I don’t control anyone.”

Kuroo snorted, “Whatever.”

“By the way,” He began, “Where did Sawamura go?”

“Don’t know, he said something about fixing the toilet signs so probably that.”

Kuroo grinned, “Should’ve known.”

“Well, we’re lucky he isn’t here,” Kuroo continued, “Otherwise we wouldn’t be looking at this wonderful happening before us.” He stared at Asahi running after Bokuto and Nishinoya screaming like a cheerleader. Bokuto was laughing, holding his phone with the picture of them.

“Wrong, I’m enjoying this as much as you are.” A voice sounded behind him.

Kuroo grinned again, “Should’ve known that too. Anyway, I was looking for you. I promised myself I would take Tsukishima to this cat café when he would visit tokyo but apparently he’s gone off with Yamaguchi while the coaches were in chaos due to the Kenma/Hinata-situation. Want to be his substitute?”

Sawamura sighed, “I mean, I want to but I can’t.”

“Come on, it’s not like I’m asking you out. I mean it kinda is but if you want to stay friends I won’t blame you. I just thought after yesterday we-”

Sawamura flushed at the memory of the kiss they had shared and shot his hands towards Kuroo’s mouth to silence him. Kuroo licked it in response. Sawamura flinched and let go as if his hand was on fire.

“It’s not that.” He mumbles, still red, “I’m just allergic to cats.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

“I. Am. Allergic. To cats.” Sawamura articulated clearly as if he was worried Kuroo hadn’t picked it up. 

“You want to go on a date with me?” Kuroo asked, he sounded genuinely surprised. 

“I don’t!!” Sawamura immediately said, “I just…” He blushed.

Kuroo smiled. “No need to say anything.” He offered his arm to Sawamura. “Shall we?”

Sawamura just sighed. Instead of taking his arm he just took Kuroo’s hand but apparently that was more than Kuroo had expected because his ears turned a little red. 

“You really meant that kiss yesterday?” Sawamura asked quietly, surprised at himself for suddenly asking such question. Kuroo’s ears turned a little redder. 

“...Yes.” Kuroo answered while he looked away.

“Did you know that was my first?” Kuroo suddenly turned to face him again.

Kuroo just looked at him with an open mouth.

“I demand a second.”

And this time, Sawamura was the one to move first. And Sugawara and Fukunaga were the one to take the pictures.

 

“OH MY GOD DAICHI YOU FLIRT!! YOU ACTUALLY KISSED HIM!!” Bokuto screamed from the other side of the court. Apparently Asahi had stopped chasing him and now he was just standing there, staring at Sawamura, looking perplexed. 

“AND YOU LIKED IIIIHIIIIIT!” Nishinoya oh so helpfully added.

Akaashi just shook his head, “I can’t believe Kuroo gets to keep that for himself.”

 

 

And if you looked very closely, you could see the coaches crying in the back. Especially Nekomata, who was blaming it on onions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo
> 
> The ending might be a little sudden for some people but I felt like it was a good moment. I hope everyone enjoyed it! The coaches did, at least. 
> 
> And Kuroo probably did too


End file.
